


The Ring may choose but can she decide

by Givingitatry



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Green Lantern recruitment, Marinette Noping out of it, No real idea how Green Lanturn works just had this idea in mind, One Shot, forced Green Lanternette, possible Lady Vert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givingitatry/pseuds/Givingitatry
Summary: I am not good at writing but had this idea for a crossover where The green Lantern Corpse and the Guardians decide to recruit another Earthling as a Lantern and the ring discovers Marinette seeing her imagination and will power to Avoid being akumatized and seeks to bond with her but Marinette being Ladybug and the Guardian of the Miraculous has had enough with Magic Jewelry granting her powers and has other things in mind. I don't know much about Green lantern and sorry if I don't go along with canon and I apologize as well if Lanternette or Lady Vert (Green) become a new thing in the fictions.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 156





	The Ring may choose but can she decide

**Author's Note:**

> Made this as a One shot but if anyone wants to take the idea and make a longer story out of it I am fine with that as long as you share the link with me so I can read it XD

Hal Jordan stood in the center of the Watch tower holding an extra green ring given to him by the Gaurdian's and the Lantern core as a sudden rise in situations around the many galaxies under their control has made the Core decide to recruit new worthy Lanterns and decided to allow another Human a chance to bare the ring as Hal reported the situation to the other League members of the new Lantern that would possibly need training and possibly also help with League involvement before Holding out the ring watching it glow green and fly off towards Earth to choose out it's next Holder.

Meanwhile In Paris Marinette let out an exhausted sigh as she laid flat on her bed after an hour long Akuma battle as this marked the 5th Akuma this week along with having to deal with Lila's newest Lies and attempts to get her friends against her that had almost got the poor Teen akumatized again if it wasn't for Tikki seeing in time to give Marinette the time she needed to collect her emotions and send it away before deevilizing it after she was out of site. When she was just Ladybug the threat of getting under Hawkmoth's influence was dangerous enough but now that she was Also the Guardian of the Miraculous she really could not let herself lose control of her emotions even as all the responsibilities keep falling on her "Being Ladybug, Guardian, MDC, and Class representative along with helping out at the bakery is really starting to take it's tole Tikki" the warn out teen said looking over at her small red Kwami as it was munching on a cookie "I know Marinette but we will find Hawkmoth soon and get the Muraculous back from them in no time I can just feel it" the little red sprite said.

At that the French Asian girl just let out a sigh "it has been three years since I became Ladybug and I feel Chat and I are not even any where close to finding Hawkmoth's Identity then when we first started and my responsibilities only increase as we go along, Is there anything else the Universe can send my way to cause more problems" she said frustratingly before looking up at the her opened balcony as she suddenly sees a green light heading her way "Tikki what is that. Tikki gets up from her spot on the desk as the ring flies into the room hovering next to the teen as if waiting to be touched as she lets out a shocked gasp "t..that's the ring of the Green Lanterns it looks like it chose you to be it's next weilder" the Kwami said with a pout as Marinette immediately backs away from it "Nope Nope Nope" she said as she looked for one of her black jewlry boxes to put it in "no offense Tikki but I have enough trouble on my hands with the Miraculous duties and Lila as is I don't need a hole Galaxy to protect on the list of things to handle" she said seeing her little small friend happy to not share her holder with the Green Creation knockoff.

Upon finding a box to place the ring in Marinette begins to run back to it reaching out to grab it carefully and place it in the box until she can find a way to send it to the Justice League to take care of it as she suddenly trips over a piece of fabric she had accidently left out causing her to fall forward with her hand flat out as she grips the ring in the wrong position as she feels the powerful smooth metal slide on her finger before hitting the floor and feeling the power of the ring rush over her as she stands up and sees herself in the mirror wearing the green outfit with the Lantern symbol on her chest and her face covered with just a green mask around her eyes as what happened starts to kick in and the poor French teen starts screaming and cursing her luck.


End file.
